


Red Turtle Shells and Chinese Food

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcoholic Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Peter Parker Friendship, Everyone Is Alive, Friends to Lovers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Mario Kart, Peter Parker Knows What He Wants, Peter Parker is 19, Rhodes Is An Adult, Steve Rogers Thinks The Gym Solves All Problems, Steve and Bucky Only THINK They're Straight, Tony Stark Cannot Adult, UST, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: Steve drags Tony out to the gym after the dust settles and Tony discovers Peter and Bucky have become best buddies in his absence.  Peter gets an open invitation to the lab and makes himself at home.  Rhodey, as usual, has a fit over Tony's irresponsible adulting and Peter steadily tries to wriggle into less platonic territory.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Red Turtle Shells and Chinese Food

Tony was panting, dripping with sweat as he traded blows with Steve in the ring after being dragged bodily out of his lab by his sparring partner. Apparently two months was the limit on self indulgent languishing and wallowing post saving the world.

The door opened and the crisp fall breeze filtered in as Peter ducked inside followed closely by Bucky. Tony's eyes widened as time seemed to slow for a moment while he took in Peter's outfit, a loose oversized tank top over tight jogging pants, and he found himself somewhat startled to realize Peter was really starting to fill out. Gone was the cute but awkward fifteen year old kid he'd met four years ago and in his place was a well muscled and confident young man.

Peter glanced up and caught sight of Tony next to Steve in the ring and his face lit up with a brilliant smile. "Hey Mr. Stark! Feels like it's been forever, it's so great to see you!"

"Hey kid, good to see you too," Tony returned brightly, genuinely pleased to see Peter again. "Check you out, you look great!"

"Thanks sir, looking pretty good yourself!" Peter's face flushed at the praise and Tony did his best to cement this vision of Peter in his head to replace the prevalent disintegrating nightmare version he was currently stuck on.

Steve glanced over and a fond smile lit his face as his eyes found Bucky. "Buck! Hey, was wondering when you'd show up toda- Hang on, isn't that _my_ shirt?"

Bucky squinted up at him as he headed to the locker room with Peter and offered him a lopsided grin. "Maybe, deal with it."

"Aw, that's so sweet. You both share and live in the same closet-" Tony broke off as Steve's fist crashed into his jaw a little harder than usual.

"Tony, don't start. Not in the mood." Steve's mouth was a thin tense line and Tony grinned fiercely as he spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Don't tell me you two still haven't-" Tony dodged the swing that time and laughed, spinning to the left and delivering a solid elbow to the kidney.

Steve shoved him back into the side of the ring and pinned the struggling Tony angrily. "Haven't and won't, I've told you it isn't like that."

"Okay jeez," Tony wheezed, grunting out a laugh as Steve stepped back to let him down. Bucky and Peter walked out of the locker room and headed over to the side to start stretching together, Tony's eyes tracked them briefly before returning to catch Steve watching them as well. "Since when are the kid and your friendly non-sexual life partner best buddies?"

Steve sighed and turned back to Tony with a frown. "Since we all got back actually, Peter was- Well, you weren't around and he needed someone to talk to that would understand the scope of what he'd been through. Fury brought him to the gym and he's been Bucky's shadow ever since he laid eyes on his arm. Bucky teaches him the techniques he's picked up through the years and Peter teaches him pop culture." 

"Cool, cool cool cool," Tony muttered distractedly, squinting a little as he peered across the room at the pair.

"Yeah, alright, I don't know what that schemey look on your face is all about but how about you focus up?" Steve said, a commanding note in his voice that had Tony bristling. "Let's go, this'll make you feel better-"

"You know, I know something that'll make _you_ feel better- It involves very little clothing and a quite acrobatic series of maneuvers between two consenting adults, I'm sure Barnes would be happy to help you out," Tony shot back with a furious glare.

"C'mon Tony, would you just give it an honest try?" Steve snapped and the concerned determined scowl on his face just pushed Tony over the edge. He put his hands square on Steve's chest and shoved hard, sending him stumbling back a couple steps and earning himself an exasperated stare.

"Would you just lay off? Get another hobby, I'm not trying to be your next rehabilitation project!" Tony snapped, dodging Steve's return jab effortlessly.

"You can't just drink yourself to death Tony, you have to get through it," Steve growled back as he darted in and got Tony in a headlock. "I don't care if it's me you spar with, pick literally anyone in the gym you want- Just pick someone."

Tony pounded his elbow back into Steve's ribs a couple times, stumbling forward when Steve let him go and coughing. "Fine," Tony said hoarsely, grinning up at Steve with an icy edge of fury in his eyes. "Hey Cyberman," Tony called out, turning to catch Bucky's eye. "You up for a round?"

"If you're so sure you don't want a piece, I'm sure you won't mind if I try to take a bite myself," Tony hissed at Steve as he assured himself sternly that this was in no way about the starry eyed look he'd caught Peter favoring Bucky with.

"Knock yourself out," Steve growled back on his next exhale. "You're wasting your time though."

"I usually spar with Parker but if he doesn't mind-" Bucky called back after a moment, shooting Peter a glance to make sure and trying to smother a grin at the look of excitement on Peter's face.

"That'd be _awesome!"_ Peter half shouted, slapping a hand over his mouth as his eyes went wide. "I mean, that'd be uh- That'd be fine with me, you know? You guys do you, I'll just uh-" Tony watched delightedly as Peter's eyes bounced from him to Bucky excitedly, swallowing audibly before finishing with an uneven, "Watch, then."

Bucky winked at Peter and ruffled his hair as he walked past him toward the ring. "I'm picking the movie tonight if I win."

"Kick his ass Mr. Stark!" Peter exclaimed, swatting at Bucky's hand as it withdrew and laughing.

"Language!" Tony retorted with a snort as he watched Bucky approach. "I tried to kill you last time we saw each other."

Bucky crossed his arms as he came to a stop a few feet from Tony and tilted his head slightly in response, holding his stare curiously. After a few moments Tony shrugged and shot him a small grin as he added, "I can be a bit dramatic."

The corner of Bucky's mouth twitched up into a half smile. "So could Howard, must run in the family."

"Insult me like that one more time and I might just start feeling a touch dramatic again," Tony shot back with a frown.

Bucky's eyes warmed and he huffed out a laugh as he shifted into position. "That's fair. Fresh start?"

"Sure," Tony replied, quirking an eyebrow and letting his eyes trail over Bucky's muscled form appreciatively. "How 'bout after I kick your ass, you let me buy you a drink?"

Tony took advantage of Bucky's startled response and threw a right jab that he barely managed to block.

Bucky immediately jabbed back, catching him lightly in the side before he could block and moving back a little. "What happens when I kick yours instead?"

"Big words from someone who only beat me last time because Captain Ken Doll over there-" Tony broke off as he dodged under Bucky's next punch and swerved around him in an attempt to catch him off guard.

Bucky gracefully twisted away from Tony and glanced over at Peter, fighting back a smile when he saw that he was recording the fight. "Why don't you shut your mouth Stark and focus on the fight so I don't beat you too soon?"

"Oh honey," Tony crooned as they started to fight in earnest. "I can do a lot with my mouth, shutting it is not exactly my forte."

The corner of Bucky's mouth quirked again as they darted around each other. "Sounds like another family trait to me-"

Tony threw himself into Bucky, twisting his hands into the fabric of his shirt and forcing him back into the wall of the ring roughly. "I thought I told you-"

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it Stark?" Bucky grunted, breaking Tony's hold and grabbing for him quickly.

Tony ducked under his arm and caught him in a headlock.

"You know, I can see why Rogers threw it all away for you," Tony ground out into Bucky's ear as they struggled. "Ass like that? I'd do the same damn thing."

Bucky faltered, eyes widening fractionally as he lost his footing long enough for Tony to wrestle him to the ground and keep him there for a five count.

"Alright, tapping out," Tony chirped, hopping up and back a step with a wink to Bucky as he turned to duck out of the ring. "That's about enough cardio for me today, I'm headed back to the lab."

"Mr. Stark? I'm really glad you were here today, I uh- I've missed you," Peter called out as Tony walked by him and Tony paused, turning to Peter and not bothering to fight the fond smile that crawled onto his face.

"Likewise Mr. Parker," Tony returned warmly, eyes crinkling momentarily as he continued, "Feel free to come by the lab whenever you want Kid, you're always welcome."

Peter's face lit up, "Wow, thanks! I've actually been meaning to call you about my web shooters but I didn't want to bother you-"

"Not a bother Pete."

Twelve hours later, Tony was halfway through a bottle of whiskey and there was a knock on the doorframe. He spun around with wide eyes, balance a little off from the booze, to find Peter standing nervously in the doorway to the lab. He was wearing a tight royal blue v-neck tee with skinny jeans and red sneakers, Tony glanced down at his own white tank and loose sweats with a grimace.

"Sorry, I uh- probably should have called, I can just come back?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Tony scoffed, shaking his head and waving Peter in. "You're already here and I did say any time, get in here."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked, stepping over the threshold with a hopeful grin as he glanced around from the alcohol to the bags of chips to the broken glass in the corner.

"Of course- Sorry, I wasn't expecting company or I would have cleaned up a bit," Tony grunted, taking a nervous sip of whiskey as he sniffed the air curiously. "What on Earth is that sinful aroma you've brought into my lab with you?"

Peter's face lit up and he walked over to set his backpack on the chair beside Tony, unzipping it and pulling out copious amounts of Chinese food. "I had a feeling you might be hungry," he said with a small grin, shifting his bag and sitting down. Tony watched as Peter snagged his web shooters from the bag and set them on the table next to the food.

Peter glanced around then reached across Tony to grab a small soldering iron off the table next to him with a grin and Tony blinked, startled by the closeness and the smell of Peter's shampoo. "Help yourself," Tony quipped nervously, leaning back a little as Peter drew his hand back and quirking an eyebrow.

Peter laughed and nodded at the food, "You too Mr. Stark."

Tony took a swig of whiskey as Peter busied himself with his shooters and turned back to his own project for the night, pausing for occasional bites of food. The silence was warm and comfortable and Tony found himself more able to focus than he had been since they'd gotten back with Peter's solid presence next to him. A flash of movement caught his eye, Peter's hand moving casually toward the whiskey bottle with a curious side glance to check if Tony was going to scold him. 

He held his breath as Peter's fingers closed around the glass of the bottle and lifted it to his lips for a few long swallows before setting it back down. As drunk as he already was, he didn't really feel like he had any right to try to parent anyone- Let alone Peter Parker, who'd been old enough to risk his life and lose it defending the planet, Tony figured the world kind of owed the kid whatever he wanted for a while.

A few hours passed, the bottle growing emptier and the silence never quite growing uncomfortable as they kept working. Tony hadn't realized how much being alone had been weighing on him, he was overwhelmed with appreciation that Peter had come over so soon after the invitation.

"Alright," Tony said with a stretch, back cracking loudly. "This bottle's empty, we're done with work for the night. You wanna hang around and help me with the next one? I hear you're teaching pop culture now, why don't you gimme a little sample lesson?"

"Seriously?" Peter grinned brightly at him, eyes a little shiny with the booze, and grabbed his bag as he stood. "Take me to the TV!"

Tony snickered, shaking his head as he stood and slung an arm around Peter's shoulders to guide him out of the lab and into the living area. "Whatever you say Kid."

He watched from the couch as Peter flitted around hooking up cables to the Switch he pulled out of the front pocket of his bag and caught the controller Peter tossed his way easily. "Whatever I say, huh? Alright then, we're playing Mario Kart- Each race, loser takes a shot."

"You're on, I'll have you know I used to have a knack for racing games though so if you're trying to get me drunk you might be out of luck," Tony bluffed, the last time he'd played a racing game he'd been closer to Peter's age than his own. These days if he wanted to race he tended to just, well, race but he was good with tech so he figured it couldn't be too difficult.

After an hour the second bottle was almost empty because, when Tony had realized there was no way he was ever going to beat Parker, he had switched tactics to focus solely on dragging Peter down with him. Every time they both ended up in the bottom half of the scoring, they each took a shot. At some point they had slumped closer, shoulders pressed together as they shoved back and forth at critical moments of the tracks in an effort to mess each other up.

They were playing Rainbow Road 64 when Peter gave up all pretense after a string of six red turtle shells that put the both of them so far behind there was little chance of recouping the loss. Tony was wheezing for air, blinking back tears of mirth at Peter's howls of indignant rage.

"Tony, you're just- Oh my God you're not even moving Tony! What are you- you can't just sit there and shoot me over and ov- You're such an asshole, oh my fucking God!" Peter trailed off into helpless cackles as he reached out and slapped at Tony's controller. Tony snorted and smacked back at Peter's, pretty soon they were full on wrestling over their controllers while desperately trying to keep moving enough that the race didn't boot them.

Tony heard the front door close but didn't think much about it, focused as he was on steering through the oxygen deprivation and tears of laughter, until Rhodey cleared his throat disapprovingly from behind them. Tony jumped and looked over, startled enough that Peter edged in front of him at the last minute and won as he disentangled them quickly.

"Rhodey! Grab a new bottle and get over here, you can play next winner-" Tony exclaimed hopefully, thinking wistfully back to the days when Rhodey had faithfully followed him into trouble no matter how unenthused he was initially instead of giving him the distinctly exasperated and disappointed face he was favoring him with now.

Peter took another shot and elbowed Tony with a wave at the bottle. "He really means the slightly lesser loser the way he's playing, you better root for me if you wanna have any fun!"

Rhodes blinked at Peter for a moment before turning to Tony and crossing his arms as he jerked his chin toward Peter sharply. "Seriously?"

"Seriously wha-"

"You goddamn know exactly what Tony- Are you _fucking_ serious right now? Because my eyes had better be playing tricks on me-"

" _Seriously_ Rhodesy, I really haven't the foggiest what you could possibly-"

" _Tell_ me that teenager isn't drunk on our couch with your alcoholic ass- Tony, what the fuck? He's nineteen, you can't just-"

"Drunk?" Tony repeated with a loud scoff, throwing an arm around Peter and leaning in to peer into his eyes. "Naaaaaah, he's not- Mr. Parker, are you drunk?!"

Peter giggled and cupped a hand around his mouth to hide from Rhodey's judgmental face as he stage whispered, "Do you think if I point out that with my enhanced metabolism I'll be sober within the hour when I stop drinking _before_ I answer you that he'll be less upset when he hears that I'm trashed?"

"Trashed?!" Rhodey hollered, throwing his hands up and huffing furiously.

"One hour?" Tony's mouth fell open slightly as he took in the flush in Peter's cheeks, the shine in his eyes, and the loose smile. "Hang on, you're trashed and I still can't manage to keep up with you? What are you? Some kind of Mario Kart prodigy?"

Peter seemed to glow for a moment under the praise before Rhodes started shouting again, "Trashed! The teenager is _trashed_ Tony, and I think you know what this-"

"Woah now, I think maybe we should stop before somebody says something they regret," Tony broke off with an exaggerated point at Rhodes that had Peter snorting so hard he tipped sideways until he was leaning half in Tony lap and couldn't see the steely warning look Tony shot Rhodes.

"Yeah, uh huh, say something I regret- I don't think so! One of these days you're gonna have to start acting like a grown up- Do you have any idea what most people would think if they walked in on this? Tony fucking Stark, wasted with a drunk pliant teenager draped across his lap? For fuck's sake!"

Tony's jaw tightened when Peter went still, laughter trailing off as his expression went slightly guarded and ashamed in a way that set Tony right off. He quirked an eyebrow at Rhodey in challenge and settled a hand on the back of Peter's head, weaving his fingers into the longer strands at the top before Peter could straighten up or move away. "Guess it's a good thing we're in a private living room and not in Times Square where people might get the wrong idea."

He laid his other hand on top of Peter's where it was braced on his thigh and swiped his thumb back and forth soothingly as Rhodey spluttered a little in disbelief. Peter shivered slightly at the touch and leaned back into Tony a little more for balance before clearing his throat. 

"While you both may be adults, neither of you are actually one of my parents or guardians so me drinking? Not really your business or responsibility and I specifically didn't ask permission. As for what people might think- Well, at the risk of being too blunt, I don't really give a fuck what other people think and while they might be judgey assholes about it it wouldn't really matter much since I'm already legal."

Tony's eyes widened and Rhodey stared at Peter like he'd grown a second head for what felt like a full minute before he returned his infuriated gaze to Tony's. " _Already lega-_ Did you hear that Tony? He's already legal-"

"I-" Tony fought back a laugh as he shot Peter a _don't wind him up_ look and ended up with his attention glued to the tip of Peter's tongue as it slid along his top lip slowly. The arousal hit his drunken senses like a semi truck and his eyes flicked up to catch the playful dare in Peter's eyes before he forced his attention back to Rhodes. "I mean he's not wrong," he finished with a neutral shrug.

"Tony-"

"Jesus Rhodey, enough, I'm- We're fucking with you," Tony snapped, grip on Peter tightening reflexively as irritation rolled through him. "We're just playing video games and _fuck_ you if you think I would really get so drunk that I'd actually go through with fucking a teenager-"

Rhodes threw his hands up and stormed away grumbling to himself.

"Right, of course you wouldn't-" Peter finished for him, voice ringing a little hollow in a way that had Tony's stomach clenching with something like trepidation. "I mean duh, cause uh- regardless of whether or not that teenager is legal and consenting that would still be just, uh, unfathomable."

"R-Right," Tony stammered, alarm bells starting to go off in the back of his mind as he considered what Peter's comment implied.

Peter frowned slightly and bit the inside of his cheek before agreeing in a tone that was much too cheerful to be genuine in combination with that expression. "Right, I mean, it doesn't even matter if that completely legal teenager can't stop thinking about what it would be like to-"

"Peter, I passed the oldest acceptable age to sleep with an _actual_ teenager without deserving to be on a list somewhere more than just a _few_ years ago alright?" Tony cut him off with a dismissive scoff as he stood up and looked in the direction Rhodes had taken off in intently. "Get us out of this race, I'll be back in a jiff and we can keep playing if you want."

Tony didn't wait for a response, chasing after Rhodes before Peter could respond and catching up to him just outside of his room. 

"The fuck is wrong with you," Tony grunted, grabbing him by the shoulder and shoving him against the wall. "You really think I'd do something like that? He's a _kid_ -"

"He's _legal_ ," Rhodey spat back, looking right back at him with a mix of apologetic sympathy and insistence. "Tony, you heard him. He's not thinking of _himself_ as a kid anymore, you can't expect him to play by your rules and act like one- Especially not when you're letting him act like an adult around you."

Tony frowned at the shiver of anticipation that ran down his spine and shot back heatedly, "I wouldn't let that happen-"

"Oh yeah?" Rhodes hissed, narrowing his eyes at Tony skeptically as he questioned, "Alright, say you let him get drunk with you one night, say you're on the couch laughing like that and he lands in your lap when I'm _not_ around. Say he blinks those doe eyes at you and runs his fucking tongue across his lips like he did not even five minutes ago-" 

"Runs his uh- His... tongue, did you say? I don't-" Tony interrupted loudly in an overly confused tone, face flushing as he squinted distantly at the wall a few inches to Rhodey's left in an effort to look clueless.

"You really think I didn't fucking see that?" Rhodey shot back venomously. "I unfortunately know from experience what you look like when you're dealing with a surprise boner so don't you dare even _try_ to pretend-"

Tony grimaced and talked over him tensely, "Wow, okay- So Peter's half in my lap like tonight. He bats his eyelashes at me and licks his _fucking_ lips at me. You wanna know what happens next? This is actually my _favorite_ part because it's the part where I fucking ignore him _and_ my dick, because contrary to popular belief? I'm a grown ass adult and I have self control-"

"No, Tony, the next fucking part is where he screws up his drunken courage and slides that hand he had on your leg? Up the inside of your thigh, and all the while he's watching you try to hide how much you want him." Rhodey gave him a critical stare and shook his head- He could see how turned on Tony was getting just imagining it, he didn't need to finish to know the answer to his ultimate query but he could see that Tony's denial was as impenetrable as usual.

"I don't know what you could possibly be implying, we both know I'm inscrutable," Tony quipped flippantly, and Rhodes sighed heavily at the reflexive attempt at humor.

"What are you gonna do when he slowly leans in, close enough you can feel his fucking breath on your lips and you look up to find his eyes, pleading and demanding and burning right back into yours as he leans in to tentatively brush your lips together-" Rhodey paused as Tony's eyes went a little unfocused and then finished in a gently insistent tone, "You think you'd just ignore him Tony? Tell him no?"

"I-" Tony swallowed hard and tried to steady his voice before trying again. "Yeah, I'd uh- I'd tell him no, I'm not gonna-"

"Just be careful Tony, and stop letting him drink for fuck's sake-" Rhodes bit his lip and shoved out from between Tony and the wall to unlock his door.

Tony didn't move for a few minutes, mind racing as he tried to reassure himself that he had enough self control not to get carried away and ruin things with Peter by making some drunken mistake. He headed back to the living room slowly, trying to will his erection away before he got there and hesitating at the entrance when he wasn't entirely successful.

Tony crept up and peeked over the back of the couch to find that Peter had passed out while he had been talking to Rhodes. He smiled fondly, carefully covering him with a throw blanket and tucking a pillow under his head before heading to bed himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so glad to be back on Ao3, can't wait to share the final part of this story with you- It'll be posted next weekend. Just need to add the sex and do a quick edit <3
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter of With a Snap of Her Fingers and I'm going back through the Don't Call Me Kid series with a fine toothed comb so I can get back into the headspace to finish it up. With a Snap should be updated next month, I'm gonna need longer for Don't Call Me Kid but in a few months I hope to have the current unfinished installment finished and the next installment at least plotted out.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me and for all the lovely comments, it brightens my day to hear what you guys think!
> 
> [I promise not to George R R Martin this, Don't Call Me Kid will be finished this year]


End file.
